Body Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Body Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. If cast in time, removes effects of weakness on target character. * Normal: Works if target character has been afflicted by weakness for less than 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Works for 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 2 spell points. Restores lost hit points to a single target. * Normal: Amount healed is 5 points plus 2 per skill point. * Expert: Amount healed is 5 plus 3 per skill point. * Master: Amount healed is 5 plus 4 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Amount healed is 5 plus 5 per skill point. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to Body Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Inflicts magical damage directly on target creature. Damage is 8 plus 1-2 per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. Target character heals over time while the spell is active. Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Expert: Heals slowly over time. * Master: Heals more quickly over time. * Grandmaster: Heals the quickest over time. : Costs 8 spell points. If cast in time, cures the effects of poison on a character. * Expert: Works if target character has been poisoned for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 10 spell points. Enhances the skill of an unarmed combatant, allowing their strikes to land more precisely against an opponent’s weak spots. Damage of these attacks is equal to the character's unarmed attack. * Expert: Basic recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Spell affects entire party. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. If cast in time, removes the effects of disease on target character. * Master: Works if character has been diseased for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 20 spell points. Grants entire party immunity to attack-effects that cause poisoning, disease, stoning, paralysis, and weakness. The spell will negate one such attack per skill point. * Master: As described above. * Grandmaster: The spell also grants immunity to death-causing attack effects. : Costs 25 spell points. Fires a powerful magical force at a single target. Damage delivered is 30 plus 1-5 per skill point. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Restores lost hit points of all party members at once. Hit points restored are 10 plus 5 per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VII spells